whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2007 (TU)
Events * Random House publishes New City / Old Life by Carl Lansky. * Simon & Schuster publishes Welcome to Asia: Memoirs of an Expatriate by Colin Southwick. * MinEx plants the "zincweed" engineered by Zushima Biologicals around its Idaho facility. Carl Lansky. * Ichiko "Geisha" Iko wins the Nobel Peace Prize for her mediation of the Aegean Peace Accord. * Addis Ababa becomes Team Tomorrow's primary base of operations and home to Team Tomorrow Central, while the Team Tomorrow Europe separates off and remains in T2M's former Venice headquarters. * The Teragen's numbers swell, both with poseurs and with developing factions such as Pandaimonion and Nova Vigilance. Despite (or perhaps because of) this, the Terats are scattered without the guidance of Divis Mal. * Geryon founds Nova Vigilance. Turncoat infiltrates the Teragen but falls under the sway of the Cult of Mal. The Confederate joins. * Nova Vigilance murders South Africa's Minister of Home Affairs. * Jesus Morales, the Matador, comes to realize that Project Utopia is no better than other post-NAFTA American corporations. * Bridgett Caulder, an NYPD detective, investigates a multiple homicide. * Melinda Guzman comes to be known as XWF's "Upset Queen" as she successfully wins the Silver Circle championship, challenges for and wins the Red Circle championship, and then challenges and wins the Black Circle championship. She doesn't hold it very long, but the "Triple Crown" feat is otherwise unheard of. * Duke Rollo is hired by MTV3 to be a guest host at (in Rollo's words) "'Teenagers Hump Each Other on the Beach 2007!' Halloween special or some such lunacy." * The Fulani Sovereign State establishes the trade city of Nubalb. * Randel and Jennifer Portman's marriage essentially exists only on paper. * Elite Lance "Stone Badass" Stryker loses his mask in a fight with Borealis. He immediately decries the use of masks by novas as "cowardly." * The Trans-Tanzanian Conflict takes place. * Lucy Prescott, working as a nude dancer in a dingy nightclub, is roughly pulled off stage and assaulted by several drunk patrons. The event causes her eruption. She later takes on the nova name of Violet Mayhew. * A tabloid reporter "outs" London Fog, revealing she used to be a man by the name of Benjamin Emory. After her agent threatens legal action, a retraction is printed. * Al Begghaye, via Lang Publishing, publishes The New Hedonist's Guide to North American Religion. * Winter ** Lorenzo King writes an article in Anarchy Webzine on "How to Survive LA." January * January 1: Nova astronauts Janos and Janice Karagian walk across the lunar surface without artificial life support gear. Plans are made to send nova astronauts to Mars. * January 15: Andrew Pennyworth of British Power puts out a press release on how BP is seeking out alternative forms of energy, such as solar power and geothermal power. * March-April: Jennifer Landers is involved with Robin Emery, an XWF fighter. March * March 1: The UN promotes a pact banning all nuclear, biological and chemical (NBC) weaponry. The NBC ban is signed by all the member states. Military observers claim that while there is a trend toward disarmament, most of the nuclear powers still have stockpiled weapons. * March 18: A phone call is intercepted between Teragen nova Cornelius White and an unidentified speaker. White has Directive agent Martin Fuller who, despite torture, only reveals that he works for the FBI. * March 19: Zaid Alwan has a journal entry. It appears to be a song or rhyme involving soma and an end to novas. April * Project Utopia nabs Sluice after he peacefully defies Tampa's municipal ordinance banning novas. * April 13: Project Utopia nova Rafia Bhakra, on retainer to Team Tomorrow Central, is killed by a rockslide while performing terraforming maintenance in Addis Ababa. * April 22: NASA (no doubt fresh from its January 1 victory with the Karigians) attempt a spacewalk with nova Domenic Thule. Thule removes his spacesuit and rips open a hole in space, leaving nothing but a card from the tarot: XVII, the Tower. The word "Teragen" is written across the card. * April 27: Project Utopia sends a memo to all new members assigned to Mexico City, warning all of the anti-Utopia sentiment among the populace. * May-December: Teragen attacks of terror and random violence begin to get reported by the media. Although fewer than half a dozen terrorist strikes occur, the media goes into frenzy. May * May 1: Frank Reneau, security head at Hudson Timber, sends an OpMail to John Hudson about some options quoted by a Mr. Penin at DVNTS regarding security options to prevent tree-spikers at their Canadian operation. * May 5: For this year's Cinco de Mayo in Mexico City, a local nova produces a massive display of elaborately patterned lightning which could be seen from 100 kilometers away. * Geryon appears on Two Minutes Hate to warn Tampa to prepare to receive its comeuppance. * May 17: The American Lens, a program hosted by Robert Gruder and dedicated to "bringing you the world through others' eyes," airs an episode dedicated to the Church of Michael Archangel, where church member Estaban Torano explains what the church believes. * May 19: In Entertainment Bytes, in a piece called "Novawood USA" written by Jennifer Castanaveras, Jennifer explains how Los Angeles is the place to be for novas, and novas are definitely In. Next year, however, they may be as "out" as Senegalese food. June * Last time Jennifer Landers and Robin Emery are seen together. * Justin J. Laragione sends a memo to Pax regarding the disastrous failure with André Corbin, and what this could mean for potential changes in recruiting new novas. Novas should be telegenic first, and any powers they have should be secondary. * Lynette Calendar accepts the mantle of "Houston Tornado," Houston's municipal defender. Unlike the previous Tornado, Graham Herron, Calendar can turn her entire body into air, thus rendering her much more protected against attacks.Aberrant: Aberrant Players Guide, p. 160 * Summer ** The Primacy circulates a pamphlet propounding their views among novas. July * Spin-Time WebZine publishes "The Moscow Scoop" by Angela Thompson. Angela discusses the society of paranoia which exists in Moscow, despite the government's lack of interest in secrets. * July 12: Caestus Pax issues a press release regarding this week's Team Tomorrow job openings. Required are: a helicopter pilot for Team Tomorrow Asia/Pacific, an aerobics instructor for Team Tomorrow Europe, an events promotions coordinator for Team Tomorrow Central, and a mechanic for Team Tomorrow Americas. August * Time Magazine has an article about Project Utopia's new seat on the UN Security Council. * Carmel "Calamity" Callahan is involved in the infamous Field of Glass incident during the Trans-Tanzanian Conflict. * August 3: Project Utopia receives a permanent "advisory" seat on the UN Security Council. Many political observers credit the unprecedented move as stemming from Utopia's agreement to pay off the five Security Council members' debts to the UN, totalling $2.6 billion. September * September 13: Dr. Sarah Lewis, Director of the Brooks L. Miller Center for Biosciences Research, Georgia Institute of Technology, publishes an abstract from the research project entitled "[[The Genetic Basis of Homo sapiens novus|The Genetic Basis of Homo sapiens novus]]." * September 30: Justin J. Laragione makes a speech to the UN General Assembly regarding the importance of scientific research and advancement to Project Utopia. October * October 1: Officers Gordoni and Cheung speak to four teens about their Peregrine squad car, which can fly. * October 14: A conversation regarding faith, perspective, and God's love takes place between Prelate-General Bishop Dionigi Tettamanzi and Prelate Eduardo Mancenzo of Opus Dei.Aberrant: '''Aberrant Worldwide: Phase II p. 11 * October 17: Bene Manata writes in her private journal about Divis Mal. * October 23: A Mr. Crenshaw officially becomes the XWF's latest mite-pumped contender, the Polyp, at the urging of his manager. November * The Bulletin of the American Meteorological Society publishes a paper by S. D. Isenberg and C. J. Tomlinson entitled "Long-term Effects of Operation Eden." * Carmel "Calamity" Callahan is admitted to the Craiglockhart Centre for Treatment of War Disorders as a full-time patient either indefinitely or until rehabilitated, whichever "happens first." * ''November 1: For this year's Dia de los Muertes in Mexico City, a local nova built a realistic eight-meter-tall skeleton which danced down Alameda Street and threw candy skulls into the crowd. * November 16: Skew leaves a voicemail to Jerome Grant, Editor-in-Chief of Novation. He asks what the hell is going on in T2M: The Noble Cause issue 71. His dialogue sucks, his hair's all wrong, and the art sucks. * November 23: A report is made about a foul smell emanating from an apartment, which proves to be a multiple homicide. Four victims are connected to the ceiling, attached with the remains of a fifth victim. The ME claims their skin was literally melted away. Three more bodies found fused together in the bedroom, with the slogan "One Race" burnt into the wall, suggesting Teragen involvement. * November 24: A police report is filed in regards to the multiple felonious homicide of the 23rd. The apartment belonged to one Hector Guzman, who was recently discharged from a Rashoud facility. The investigation was handed off to Project Utopia. December * December 4: Dr. Susan Durant, chief of research at NewGen, Inc., is found in her home in Baltimore in a catatonic state. She later exhibits psychotic behavior, including extreme terror of medical personnel. Analysis suggests she was subjected to a fantasy where she was tortured and experimented on as a lab rabbit, like those used at NewGen. The episode is later attributed to Greenwar. * December 14: Nyteshade posts to the Novalife mailing list regarding LA, and how no one blinks twice if you're a nova. * December 15: Samond J. Dupré, Team Tomorrow Human Resources officer, conducts a phone interview with Sudipda Boragi, an applicant for Team Tomorrow Central's Office Services Assistant/Receptionist position. Caestus Pax is not pleased with the applicant. * December 16: N! first airs its documentary "The Man Without a Mask: An Interview with Count Orzaiz." * December 20: The Melbourne Times publishes an article by Roland Dundee entitled "Mumbai Life." * December 24: Elites Finn and Dog leave 26 dead on a Caribbean cruise ship, including novas Brother Rap and Sister Soul, who were found to be supplying the Nation of Islam with weapons and money. * December 31: Æon Society census reports approximately 6000 known novas in the world population. As of this date, no nova is known to have been impregnated or to have impregnated others, either baseline or nova. Project Utopia-affiliated scientists vow to study this phenomenon, at the behest of nova would-be parents. Notes The January 1st entry regarding the sending of novas to the Moon is composed of two entries: The Aberrant Rulebook list the nova as Janos Karagian, while Aberrant: Project Utopia lists it as Janice Karagian. Although one of these entries is likely an error, we have included both entries here, assuming Janos and Janice are either a brother-and-sister or husband-and-wife team. Since they're both capable of withstanding the pressures of space, and their names are quite similar, they may be twins. The August 3rd entry is another contradiction: the corebook declares the total UN debt is $1.6 billion, while A:PU says it's $2.6 billion. References Category:Trinity Universe timeline